1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, an electronic device, and a user interface for detecting a malware, in particular, to a method, an electronic device, and a user interface for on-demand detecting a malware.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advance and development of the electronic technology, the network becomes as a necessary part in the life. However, the network also may endanger the information security. The most serious danger is caused by the malwares which attack electronic devices of user. At present, the main malwares includes a spyware, a Trojan horse program and parasitic viruses. These malwares can be installed in the electronic devices of the unwitting users, and it is hard for the electronic device to sense the malwares which are executing tasks.
Traditional antivirus system extracts a virus pattern corresponding to the known malware and stores the virus pattern in a database. When the antivirus system receives an application, the antivirus system detects whether the application has the known virus pattern. The antivirus system isolates or deletes the malware after detecting the known virus pattern. However, the malware evolves to the variant malware or generates a new malware extremely fast, so the traditional antivirus system does not have enough capability to detect the variant or new malware.
Therefore, when said variant or new malware appears, it may damage the electronic device of the end user before the traditional antivirus system gets said virus pattern of said variant or new malware.